


Ezekiel Jones Doesn't Do Easy

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones doesn't do easy, Ezekiel Jones is not amused, Ice Cream, during the devil episode of season 2, idk the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel's perspective during the chat with the devil, and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezekiel Jones Doesn't Do Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I was thinking about, so... yeah... hope you enjoy!   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Hey,” Stone said, staring at the devil and laughing. “Am I the only guy that sees that guy?”

Ezekiel squinted at the devil, in his nice suit.

“Yup,” Cassandra said, “Nope. Yeah. No that guy’s real.” She stumbled a bit.

“So very real,” The devil agreed. He’s smiling, Ezekiel noticed. “And that was a good try.” He pointed at the gas thing, the spinny thing that wouldn’t spin, that they broke, the… valve wheel.

“It was more than just a try,” Cassandra slurred, stumbling forward. Ezekiel slowly followed. He was still observing the devil. “The gas stopped getting out.”

“Well, sadly, even if you stopped this explosion, the power of the contract will simply cause a train to derail, or a dam to burst.” The devil was not smiling, but he was smiling inside. Ezekiel knows. He looked like Ezekiel feels when he pick pockets someone and they don’t know it yet and he hasn’t told them yet and he is smiling inside but not outside. He kept moving forward.

“What?” Cassandra asked, sounding sad. Ezekiel doesn’t like that.

“Sam needs to be a hero,” said the devil, “the contract will make that happen one way or another, a… oh? These fumes will kill you all very soon.” He sounded like he was concerned, but he really wasn’t. Ezekiel could tell because he was watching him very closely. The devil looked fuzzy so he had to watch very very closely so he was watching very very closely.

His head hurt.

Then the devil was smiling smiling and stepped forward and said, “Perhaps we could make a deal?”   
Oh.

Ezekiel should’ve seen that coming.

He stepped closer, past Stone and Cassandra and up to the devil, and had to grab a pipe to not fall over, but his eyes never left the devil, and he feels kind of…. Mad.

Everything was quiet. Well not quiet because gas was hissing but nobody was talking and Cassandra was swaying. Normally Stone or Ezekiel would catch her, but Stone was also dizzy and Ezekiel was busy watching the devil very closely and holding onto the pipe. Cassandra slid down to the floor.

“You could walk out of here right now,” the devil said, and walked right past Ezekiel without even glancing at him and its insulting. Ezekiel wanted to pick his pocket but his muscles disagreed. The devil was talking to Cassandra. “I summon a contract, you sign it, all is well.”

Ezekiel couldn’t see the devil’s face anymore because the devil was past him. He was being ignored. Cassandra looked very sleepy but she was probably dying and he hated that too. Stone should do something.

“If you…” Cassandra took a deep breath and tried again. “If you think we’re actually going to make a deal with the devil then…”  
She stopped.

“Just to save our own lives,” He jumped in, his voice slow, and the devil looked at him.

“You must not have met any Librarians,” Stone finished, and Ezekiel thought they did good.

“Oh, but I’ve met a lot of human beings,” laughed the devil, but it was like earlier when he was but wasn’t smiling? Now he’s laughing but not. “I’m offering you a _fair deal_.”

“No, sorry man,” Stone nodded at Ezekiel. “I think we like our souls right where they’re at.”

The nod was funny. Stone nodded like he thought Ezekiel understood, like he thought they’re friends. Like when he called Ezekiel a good person and Ezekiel stole his wallet and bought some ice cream. It was mint chocolate, and yummy.

“You understand that you will die here,” tried the devil, not understanding. “Or you can sign the contract, any one of you can sign the contract.”

He turned to Ezekiel. “You, Ezekiel. You could travel the world. Every inch of it. Go places nobody had ever gone before.”

Ezekiel wondered if he knew about the Annex doors.

“You’re a _swashbuckler_ , Ezekiel, in a world of accountants,” The devil stated. “You really could save the world,” said the devil happily. “Every week. Twice before Friday.”

Ezekiel ignored him.

The devil faced Cassandra. “And you, Cassandra. You could be healthy again. You could live a long life, of science and magic, without that death-clock ticking away in your brain.” Ezekiel was still thinking about saving the world twice before Friday but he does also think that death-clock isn’t as good as brain-grape, but having it gone would be good whatever it’s called. “You could usher in a golden age of mathemagics… and so much suffering.”

“You, sir,” the devil said, looking up at Stone. “You could defeat Prospero. Save your friends.” Stone looked at Ezekiel and Ezekiel looked back. He shook his head no, the devil is wrong, that’s not what they want. “Yes, yes - yes? Now do you see what I’m offering?”

The devil was offering something easy.

The devil is wrong.

Ezekiel Jones doesn’t do easy.

“Maybe one of us should take the hit.” Stone said. Ezekiel shook his head again and closed his eyes. He was really tired but didn’t want to nap with Stone being an idiot.

“Maybe we find something in the Library after,” Cassandra joined in, and Ezekiel was mad at her, too, for thinking about that.

“Exactly!” said the devil, and he was happy, and Stone was on the floor, and Ezekiel was still standing.

“Let me summon a contract,” the devil said, and Ezekiel figured that a happy devil is a terrible thing. “and I will have my first Librarian.”

The devil vanished, and Ezekiel blinked a lot, watching Cassandra and Jake. He wanted them to know that they’re stupid, and easy is boring. Ezekiel is smart enough to know that nothing is guaranteed, and if it is it is no fun.

He likes saving the world every week, twice before Friday, only if it is dangerous, and by the skin of his teeth. He likes getting out of impossible situations.

Ezekiel’s eyes were closing and his grip on the pipe was loose and he was sliding down to the ground.

The devil was wrong, and Ezekiel was right, and he planned to tell Stone and Cassandra that he’s mad at them and they’re idiots after he takes a nap.

_Jenkins?_

* * *

 

Eve managed to stop the devil, and Jenkins saved them. Cassandra and Stone are sitting up on their cots at the Annex, and Ezekiel is ignoring them, angry. They send confused glances at him every few seconds, but he continues to ignore them. Finally, Stone has enough.

“What did we do to piss you off, Jones?” He asks, throwing his arms up in annoyance. Ezekiel looks at him.

“Oh, I don’t know, how about consider making a deal with the devil?” He snaps back. Cassandra and Stone look surprised. “There is nothing in the library that could’ve gotten you out of the deal, and besides, it was a terrible deal in the first place!”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asks, still confused.

“You would’ve died.” He states. “When you sell your soul, you become something else, and you aren’t you anymore so the you that is you is gone and dead and never coming back.”

“You mean to tell me you didn’t even consider the deal?” Stone asks, and by this point Eve and Jenkins are back in the room, seeing what the fight is about. Ezekiel is appalled by the thought.

“No!” This seems to shock everybody.

“Why?” Cassandra asks.

“Because Ezekiel Jones doesn’t do easy.” He hesitates, then adds, “We Librarians don’t do easy.” Then he turns and leaves the Annex, seeing the surprised and confused faces on the others’ faces.

Later, Stone and Cassandra find some mint chocolate chip ice cream on their desks, and Eve can’t find her wallet, nobody mentions it.

edn


End file.
